Boomer
Boomer: Bubbles' equivalent, he becomes naive and sweet and has been known to hate disgusting things. Despite being frequently insulted by both of his brothers, he is praised on occasion, like the acknowledgement that he is the best spitter out of all of them. Appearance Boomer's hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles' but is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut. He is wearing a blue tee with a star on it and ie is also wearing blue camo shorts and blue sneakers. His signature color is blue. He also wears a black muscle shirt w/ a blue shark in the middle. Black skinny jeans with blue flames on the bottom. A blue belt with a shark buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with blue outline. Has piercings at the top of his left ear and another at the bottom of right (Aquamarine Left), (Sapphire Right).Wears with spiked cuffs, a silver winged cross with a sapphire in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘Bubbles' written in Kanji with different Aquamarine and Sapphires imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a sapphire heart and a aquamarine heart encircled with a dove in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori’ or in English ‘Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love’ in cursive. Boomer & Bubbles Boomer and Bubbles' relationship is the most open of the 3 relationships. Their relationship is the most popular of the fan base. They are known to love each other deeply. They often play together, build sand castles together, and flirt with each other through out the series. Bubbles expresses a true girl crush on Boomer (however more openly), and Boomer has true boy crush on Bubbles (however; unlike most boys at their age, Boomer expresses his feelings towards Bubbles more openly than regular boys). Boomer sometimes nervously blushes at Bubbles love advances towards him, and enjoys it. The two lovebirds do in fact care for one another. Like the episode, Animals!, Bubbles tried to cheer up Boomer when he cried over a dolphin. Another episode Bubbles cares for Boomer in a Season 3 episode, Boomer's Sick, Bubbles taken good care of him, instead of fighting crime with her sisters and Brick, and Butch. Boomer cared for Bubbles whenever she cries, and gets a worried looked showing concern for her. They usually root for each other when ever competing. Bubbles repeatly kisses Boomer giving him lipstick marks. They have a lot of similars. They both plan to get married and have children. Gallery Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Niece Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|2 Daughters & 1 Son Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Niece & Nephew Adult Bubbles.png|Wife Adult Boomer.png|Adult Buddy.png|Son Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family pic Blair.png|Niece Toonfantasy skarr by turtlehill-d48az89.jpg|Skarr Toon fantasy chowder by turtlehill-d48ep1g.jpg|Chowder Toon fantasy beast boy by turtlehill-d5afjen.jpg|Knight of Iron Beast Boy Toon fantasy cyborg by turtlehill-d5a9e0r.jpg|Knight of Iron Cyborg Toon fantasy starfire by turtlehill-d59rgnc.jpg|Knight of Iron Starfire Toon fantasy robin by turtlehill-d5861ln.jpg|Knight of Iron Robin Boys side by turtlehill-d56t34c.jpg|Boys' Side BuBbLeS aNd BooMeR by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kiss boomer_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d48oddd.jpg|Sketches boomer_and_bubbles_by_val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg|Kiss BuBbEs_aNd_BoOmeR_2XD_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Date BuBbLeS_AnD_BoOmeR_III_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kissing BuBBles_aNd_bOOMeR_aND_bUbbLes_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bubbles BoOmer_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Teen Boomer BoOmEr_x_BuBbLeS_uNFiNiShEd_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Morning Kiss boomer_random_scketch_fail_xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4o5wcr.jpg|Sketch boomer_random_scketch_too_sexy_for_his_t_shirt_xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4o60a8.jpg|Sketch bubbles_boomer_vi_by_sweetxdeidara-d36k040.jpg|Kiss BuBbLes_AnD_BoOmER_VI_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Picnic BuBBlEs_BoOMeR_V_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kissin' in the Snow Boomer's Room.jpg|My Room boomer_and_bubble_by_propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg|Prom 1093438ppgd_boomer_and_bubble_by_propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg|Blues Boomer_x_Bubbles_by_Pak009.jpg|Blues boomer_student_by_propimol-d52xlkb.jpg|Student Boomer_by_mimi9357.jpg|Boomer PPGD boomer_by_susivivi1-d49dgsf.jpg|Boomer boomer_by_propimol-d41gfia.jpg|Boomer boomer_and_bubbles_by_propimol-d528buw.jpg|Blues 2006-11-9-0.jpg|Winter rrbz_shidou_boomer_by_reizeropein-d4u0s1a.jpg|Shidou Blue Exorcist Boys Uniform Cosplay Costume.jpg|Uniforms Mmd world school uniforms done by kaahgome-d4hmtfl.png|Uniform Guilty Crown OUMA SHU School Uniform Cosplay Costume.jpg|Uniform 14 342.jpg|Gloves All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces Rowdyruffboys z evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d4613ph.png|Evolution Prototypechara oh edo boys by bipinkbunny-d3hgtns.png|Edo wall_rrbz_in____bad_boys__by_bipinkbunny-d38q7pl.png|Z Boomer_Faces_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Explosive Boomer Oh_Edo_Boys_Z_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Edo rrbz__the_boys_of_edo_by_bipinkbunny-d56rong.png|Edo boomer_by_turtlehill-d59mv81.jpg|Boomer Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Love Toon fantasy raven by turtlehill-d5ajpzn.jpg|Raven Blues by turtlehill-d5eft84.jpg|Blues Category:Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Villians Category:Superheroes Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Living characters Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Teams Category:Love Intrests Category:Love Category:Appearence Category:Counterparts